The shipping container industry uses containers to transport goods and services from one country or region to another. The industry attempts to have shipping containers receive dispatch orders from origin to destination, which orders identify the commodity, origin, way points, destination, customer and delivery location. Unfortunately, even relatively complex and expensive wireless devices installed on containers lack ability to operate reliably in multiple countries or regions, and when containers are stacked on ships, transmission of data is difficult and sometimes impossible.